the_vampire_diariesoriginals_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
One More Problem
One More Problem is the first episode of Season 1 of The Vampire Diaries (Fanfiction) Tv Series Summary Life Without Elena- after Kai linked Bonnie's life to Elena's Damon must live without his girlfriend for the next 60 to 80 years. Bonnie elects herself to be Damon's moral Compass until then, but how will Damon react around her knowing that if she was dead Elena would return. Damon keeps an eye on Alaric as he mourns the loss of his Fiance Jo. Stefan waits for Caroline to sort through all her feelings while also doing his best to keep Lilly's Heritics from destorying the town. Enzo struggles to fit in with Lilly's family and has serious thoughts about where his loyalties lie. also after someone makes a mistake it lives everyone in a dangerous confrontation. Cast Main Cast: Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore Ian Sommerholder as Damon Salvatore Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett Candice King as Caroline Forbes Zach Roerig as Matt Donavan Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzmen Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo Micheal Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Jensen Ackles as Jamie Castle Recurring Cast: Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Scarlett Byrne as Nora Teressa Liane as Mary Louise Justice Leak as Malcolm Jaiden Kaine as Beau Ashley Bensen as Claire Salvatore Transcript Caroline: Dear Diary Elena wanted me to write everything down for her so when she awakens it will be as if she was acutally here. so Elena you will proberbly want to know what Damon is up to first, Damon decided it was for the best to take Alaric on a vacation but i secretly think the vacation is for Damon as well as Alaric, Bonnie went with them to chaparone and by that i mean keep an eye on Damon and make sure he doesn't let Alaric go too crazy or let himself go too crazy either. Tyler arrived back in town and re apilied at the college i suspect this is just a distraction from the pain he is still in after Kai Killed Liv. As for me i am doing really well when i do not think about all that has happened to me in the last few years. losing you, losing Jo, and having complicated feelings for........ Stefan: Hello Caroline (Caroline pauses writing for a moment and tilts her head up to look at Stefan a slight involentary smile on both their faces is seen) Caroline: Stefan Hi, i was just writing in Elena's Diary she is going to want to know what is happening when she returns. Stefan: its amazing you were able to write about my brother without scorning him considering how much you loathe him. Caroline: I do not hate Damon i just.................. Severely dislike him. (Stefan smiled again and moved to sit down next to her) Stefan: so are we going to have this talk or are we going to keep putting it off. Caroline: uh wh wh what talk we do not need to have a talk do we i mean who has time for the talk. Stefan: well i think we do as we both kind of announced we have feelings for each other i don't think we should just leave something like that without talking it over first. Caroline: i know Stefan but there is too much going on in this town and outside of it our drama can wait. Stefan: ok for now then lets just remain friends but we will talk about this soon. Deal Caroline: Deal Stefan: ok i will let you return to mulling over your thoughts and scorning Damon into enternal damnation. Caroline: Thank you (Stefan stood up and walked away, Caroline sat on the bench and watched Stefan leave until he was out of her view, turning her head back to Elena's Diary she began to write again) Caroline: About Stefan. (Matt is seen in the woods of mystical falls carrying a gun in one hand and a light in the other) Matt(Thinking): this world is insane normal deputy's are chasing bank robbers or purse snatchers not wandering the forest at night to make sure the heritics do not kill anyone, no stop complaining this is the world you live in now and you chose your path. (Sounds of snapping twigs and branches can be heard in the distance, Matt quickly follows the sounds, Shining his light to illiminate the dark he finds two figures both holding camera's and looking both shocked and scared) Matt: what are you two doing this place is off limits turn around and go back the way you came. Mary Louise: why what's the rush (Matt turned his head and saw Nora and Mary Louise blocking the two from leaving, pulling his gun out he aimed it at Mary Louise's chest) Matt: back off you two Nora: Anyone who crosses that border is fair game (Mary Louise raises her hand and begins to choke matt until he is rendered unconcious, she and Nora turn to face the two strangers) Nora: Now for the fun part (Matt awoke in the woods as he got to his feet he saw two bodies lying on the ground around him their necks bleeding from horrible bite wounds) Matt: God Damn it (The sound of twigs snapping is heard behind Matt, Matt quickly turns around and sees a figure walk out of the bushes wearing blue jeans, biker boots and a brown leather Jacket, Matt points the gun at the strange man) Matt: Freeze! (The Man ignores matt and continues to walk closer towards him) Matt: I said Stop (The Man instantly stops and looks at Matt) Matt: Who are you? Jamie: Names Jamie Castle, seems like i just missed quite the party Matt: You dont seem bothered by all this. Jamie: Ive been around a while Matt: Vampire (Matt Shouted) (Matt Fired off Three shots but Jamie used his Vamperic Speed to manuevor out the way, appearing behind matt he grabbed him in a tight choke hold) Jamie: Only Half Vampire ive got some Werewolf too. (Jamie using his strength snaps Matt's Neck and allows his lifeless body to slump to the ground) Jamie: Ooops. (Jamie then uses his speed and vanishes from the area. Vaction: Bonnie: Elena so me Damon and Alaric decided to get away from the heretic infested mystic falls for awhile i reckon this is Damon's attempt to get Alaric's Mind off of Jo while secretly finding the perfect excuse to all so drown his own sorrows. i voulentered myself to go with them as i was the only one trusted not to kill Damon should he get Alaric into any trouble. I Miss you Elena and i really wish you were here with us. Alaric: (Putting down an empty glass bottle) so what we drinking now? Damon: I Dunno, Lets do shots Bonnie: Boys (Both Alaric and Damon turn to face her) you know this trip was so we could explore the city and do exciting things not sit outside a bar and drinking yourselves to death. Damon: well if you were to drink yourself to death then Elena would return so feel free (Damon Smirked as bonnie pulled a face at him) Bonnie: Im going to go rent a bike and go see this city Damon: ok but when crossing the road just go do not bother looking left or right. Bonnie: That keeps getting funnier Damon (Alarics Phone rings) Alaric: Hello Stefan: Alaric put Damon on the phone Alaric: Hello to you too, Damon its for you (Alaric Passes the Phone to Damon) Damon: Hello Stefan: Damon are you and Alaric still in Amsterdam Damon: Yes why Stefan: Matt's Dead Damon: What! Stefan: i just found his body in the woods next to two others the heretics must have killed these two, matt tried to intervene and they killed him too. Damon: NO NO NO! ELENA CANNOT WAKE UP WITHOUT HER BEST FRIEND BEING HERE. WHAT ABOUT THE GILBERT RING! Stefan: they stopped working Damon after the other side collapsed Damon: we are on our way back now. (Damon hangs up and begins dialing a new number) Damon: Bennette witch Get back to us Bonnie: No i said i was exploring the city i am with this Palm reader Damon: Bonnie..... Matt's been killed. Bonnie: Wha. Wha, What, how, when, what what happened Damon: Ill Explain Later just get back to us Alaric: Did you just say Matt;s Been Killed (Damon nodded) Alaric: Damn It! (Alaric Punched the table with his fist) Damon: Don't worry Those Heretics will pay in blood. An Unexpected Tradergy: (Stefan walked into Caroline and Elena's College dorm room and saw Caroline in tears sitting on her bed, Stefan walked up to Caroline and put his arms around her) Stefan: Im sorry Caroline Caroline: why does this always happen Stefan, have we all not lost enough already Matt was the only pure good one out of all of us he only wanted to make this town safe again. I failed him, i failed Elena i should have done something. Stefan: Hey Hey Hey it wasn;t anyones fault those Heretics are responsable not you, you have nothing to feel guilty for, i spoke with the Sherif they are holding a funeral for matt at the church. Caroline: I dont know if i can go Stefan, after everything with my mom. Stefan: if this is too soon Caroline then ill stay here with you we do not have to go. Caroline: No Stefan we do have to go he was our friend and we need to be there. (Stefan Nodded and kissed Caroline on the forehead) (Lilly is seen walking into the Salvatore boarding house with her Heretic family and Lorenzo behind her) Lilly: Make yourself at home Nora: Hmmmm this is nice Mary Louise: please next to that prison world any home is nice (Beau moved off down the corridor and up the flight of stairs) Valrie: Well ill go explore our new home (Valrie left the house and closed the door behind her) Malcom: Thank you Lilly for always looking after us Lorenzo: so your the suck up i see (Lorenzo and Malcom stared at each other for a second) Lilly: Lorenzo please. Lorenzo: Sorry Lilly (the sound of the front door knocking is heard, Lilly walked up to the door and opened it, standing in the doorway was Stefan his eyes red his fangs bared, Stefan stepped forward but and invisble barrier stopped him from advancing any futher) Lilly: we have a human resisdent here Stefan this house is no longer in your name. Stefan: WHY MOTHER! (Lilly look bewildered) Lilly: Stefan what is wrong Stefan: you really don;'t know what your family did do you, one or more of your heretics killed Matt Donavan i found his body in the woods. Lilly: we desire nothing but peace Stefan if your friend is dead i am sorry but it was not my families fault. (Lilly shut the door and walked back into the boarding house) Lilly: Nora!, Mary Louise, Beau! (Nora, Mary Louise and beau came walking back into the front room of the boarding house all facing Lilly) Lilly: My Son has just told me that a boy named Matt Donavan was killed in the woods yesterday, he claims it was one of you. Nora: that;s not true Mary Louise: Looking for any reason to make us enemies i see Malcom: well He Made a fair point, (Nora and Mary Louise along with Beau moved their gazes over too Malcom) i mean Nora and Mary Louise did you two not go out last night. (Mary Louise and Nora exchanged looks) Lilly: Girls what happened) Nora: Nothing Lilly we were in the woods we came across these two people and...... Lilly: Yes Mary Louise: we killed them Lilly: So you then decided to kill Matt just for fun Nora: No i hit him and he fell to the ground but i could still here his heartbeat he was alive when we left him. Lilly: Ok i believe if you tell me you didn't do it then you didn;t do it. Now all of you wear something nice we must attend this funeral then as a sign of good faith that this was not us. (Valrie is seen walking through the town square, her eyes looking and taking in the sights of the new town she was now in, After crossing the road Valrie is hit by a car and sent flying backwards into the road, a teenage boy and girl get out of the car and run towards her) Boy: Is she dead, oh god Girl: i don't know i cannot feel her pulse Boy: Oh god we need to go Girl: No shouldn't we call an Abulance and the police Boy: Are You crazy i am stoned out my tree right now if i get caught ill go down for good. Leave her (The boy ran back to his car followed by the girl a few seconds later, the car started up and drove off down the road and out of view) Jamie: Well that was not very nice of them was it? (Valrie opened her eyes and saw a man standing over her his arm stretched out towards her) Valrie: least someone still remembers what Manners are (Valrie grabbed his hand as he helped her too her feet) Jamie: Names Jamie Castle and you are? Valrie: im Valrie. Valrie: so judging by the fact that you didn;t take off like those teenagers you know what i am Jamie: Well ive heard rumors a Hybrid race of Vampire and Witch Valrie: well the rumors are true we are called Heretics, so what the hell are you? Jamie: Excuse me? Valrie: Don't play dumb your either a supernatural being yourself or you know someone who is. Jamie: im a Hybrid too but of a different sort Valrie: Go on Jamie: im a Vampire and a Werewolf a Hybrid of the two Valrie: well it was nice to meet you Jamie but i need to get going. Jamie: Where? Valrie:: i got to get back home. Jamie: and where might home be? Valrie: at the old Salvatore boarding house Jamie: Well i could walk you home, just in case any other teenagers try to run you over again. (Valrie smiled and nodded in approval) Trivia Gallery